


Hypnotized College Student Part 2: Blind Date at the Strip Club

by Princess_April



Series: Hypnotized College Student [2]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Brainwashing, College, Cumplay, Dark, F/M, Facial, Fingering, Forced Prostitution, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Mild Twist Ending, Public Sex, Rape, Self-degradation, asshole client, audio script, f4m - Freeform, self-namecalling, unfair consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: Samantha is back, and she’s got another blind date—this time with an older guy with a hot car that wants to take her out on the town.  Samantha is dressed to fuck, and that’s exactly what this guy does to her—only he takes her to a strip club to do it.  After getting several odd looks from the club’s denizens, he takes her to a chair in the back of the club and convinces her to sit on his lap.  It’s not long before he’s outright using her right there in the middle of the club.  She cums, and he blows his load on her face.  After that… well… let’s just say there are consequences in this shifty story where not everything is as it seems.  PLEASE NOTE: Although Samantha presents as a happy and consenting women and she enthusiastically participates in the action, this is actually a pretty dark story of rape based on mind control.
Series: Hypnotized College Student [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062305
Kudos: 1





	Hypnotized College Student Part 2: Blind Date at the Strip Club

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: WATCH OUT! SPOILERS! Samantha, as we established in the first story is actually Katie, a slutty whore who’s been mind controlled through hypnosis by her roommate Sarah. She lives comfortably in the “Samantha” persona, but deep down, she subconsciously knows who and what she is. This time her “client” is a bit of an asshole and doesn’t do what he and Sarah negotiated when he paid for Katie. Instead of doing as he and Sarah agreed to, and taking her to an abandoned parking lot and just fucking her in his car, he takes her to a strip club instead. A strip club she’s been to before—only she doesn’t remember. Samantha has been conditioned to be extremely suggestible, and will go with whatever she’s told to do, and she’ll do it with a willing, though somewhat prudish personality. She is extremely easy to turn on and will do whatever she’s told (within reason) even if it’s humiliating, painful or uncomfortable for her. Samantha should come across as a nice, sweet, sexy girl, and when she cums, it’s authentic. As for her date, well… let’s just say he doesn’t care what happens to her, as long as he gets off.]
> 
> [OPTIONAL SFX –I’d keep any sound effects minimal if you do any at all. That said, you COULD go a little crazy with this if you wanted to… adding car sounds and doors closing, and thumping background music at the strip club and all that, but I wouldn’t recommend it. This story is really about Samantha/Katie, and her experience. The script will work without SFX, but feel free to go to town if that’s what you’d prefer!]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

Uhm… Hello…

[nervous / mousy] Hi! I’m Samantha…

Yeah, I think you’re supposed to be my date tonight. [giggle]

Yeah! Sorry, I was zoning out a little there! My roommate Sarah told me what you looked like, but I don’t know. Sometimes when I’m alone I just drift off into my own little world. [giggle]

Yeah. Sorry… Uhm….What was your name again? Sarah told me, but… I can’t--

Right! Sorry! Got it!

So… uh… this is awkward, right? [cute laugh]

[confessional] Blind dates are so weird…

Sorry I couldn’t meet you at my dorm, but uhm… they don’t really let non-students on the upper floors without a resident, and because you’re so much older, Sarah thought it would be a little awkward having you wait in the lobby for me. So she thought we should just meet here—so you could just pick me up in your car, you know? 

Isn’t it pretty here? I love the trees. It’s one my favorite spots on campus. No on usually comes down here at night, so I like to sometimes… just to think you know?

Yeah, uhm… anyway, I’m …kinda cold, so… are you ready to go?

No, it’s okay. I don’t have a anything warm that matches this outfit, so… We can just go. I’m warm up in your car.

I’ll bet your nice and warm though. 

I like you’re leather jacket. [giggle]

No, you look handsome in it! 

Yeah.

Oh… thank you.

[a little self-conscious] Uhm… 

Is that your car?!

Wow… it’s really hot. [giggle]

Yeah. I like sports cars. I know that sounds way superficial. [soft laugh]

This is nice! Ooo warm air, yay! Thank you.

Me? Oh, I don’t have a car, so…

Yeah, my dad still won’t get me one. He says my grades aren’t good enough.

Well, I’m trying… but… I don’t know. 

He wants me to be a doctor, but I just… I don’t think it’s going to happen, honestly.

Yeah… Well, Sarah—my roommate—she’s trying to help me. She hypnotizes me every day. In fact, we just finished a session a few minutes ago!

Yeah, you know… it’s supposed to make me more focused and stuff? But… I guess I’m not very good at it cuz, I don’t feel more focused. I just… get kinda confused after.

But it’s good, though! It’s really relaxing. I like it. I really like it.

Hey, you should try it sometime! Sarah’s really good!

Oh. Am I talking too much? 

Sorry, I tend to blather on and on when people don’t talk.

No! It’s totally fine! I like quiet guys! I mean… [giggle] You know what I mean.

Yeah, I’m feeling warmer now. Thank you.

Uhm… where are we going?

Sarah said it would be fun, but I don’t remember her saying where you were taking me… 

A club? [relieved and slightly enthusiastic] Okay. Well, that makes me feel a *little* bit better about what I’m wearing. [giggle]

Hey…. Uhm… I can’t believe I’m asking this, but… uh…. do you think my outfit’s too slutty?

I don’ t know. Sarah talked me into buying these fishnets, and I was putting them on earlier, and I was just thinking… wow… my date’s going to be super-embarrassed around me if I wear these. [giggle]

You’re not? [relieved sigh] Okay. What about my skirt? 

Yeah, I know it’s … really short. Like… you can see my thighs where the fishnets stop and the skirt starts. It feels kinda… I don’t know… like it sends the wrong message.

No … it’s just… I’m not a slut, you know…

Okay. Good. 

Yeah… Sarah told me it was perfect, and… she’s usually right about this stuff, I just… I guess I feel a little self-conscious.

Yeah, I had this friend named Katie. She used to dress in stuff like this all the time, and it was really embarrassing you know? Cuz she would just walk around like that… on campus. 

She did other things too, but uhm… that’s… that’s another story [soft laugh] [NOTE: this obviously references the prequel to this story on multiple levels… :)]

Anyway… you don’t think my tube top is too tight, do you?

Sarah said you couldn’t see my nipples, so… that’s good, I guess.

Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that. [giggle]

Wait, you can? [alarmed] But Sarah said—

[mildly alarmed] Oh my gosh, you can… 

Yeah… I guess I’m just… still cold. [giggle—by the way--she’s not cold… ] 

Sorry. This is … really embarrassing.

Are you sure? 

You can barely notice them? 

Okay… 

[bashful, but she’s super horny and can’t help herself] So… [small pause cuz she’s forgotten] I’m sorry what’s your name again?

Right. Okay… so… I was just wondering… uhm… do you think I’m sexy?

Oh, Thank you… [breathing] I think you’re sexy too. [little giggle]

What? You like my legs? 

Yeah, I shaved just before I got dressed. 

What am I saying, you don’t want to hear that! 

Guys don’t care about girl stuff! Sorry.

Anyway, they’re … they’re really soft… do you want to feel?

Yeah, it’s okay… Just… [playful] keep your eyes on the road, mister… alright? [giggle]

Yeah, you can feel right there… just above my fishnets?

Isn’t it soft?

Mm. That feels good.

You know what? …. I’m sorry I keep forgetting your name.

[breathing harder] Aww, you’re sweet. You want to know a secret?

I’m not wearing any panties… 

[giggle] Wait… how did you know that?

Oh… Did I?! I didn’t realize my skirt was *that* short… [breathing as he touches her]

[half whisper—half to herself] Oh God, I’m so horny. 

Oh man, did I say that out loud? [giggle] 

Oh… uhm… Yeah… You can… touch my pussy… if you want.

Oh, God your fingers feel so good. [heavy breathing and moaning as she gets fingered in the car]

[interrupted] What? Why’d you stop?

Oh… We’re where? [bewildered for a second]

The club…. Oh, right! Our date. Okay. [breathing and pulling herself together]

Yeah… uhm. Sure. Let’s go.

[whispered to herself—with shaky breaths] Okay… 

Huh. What club is this?

Tits and Tats? … That’s a weird name. [soft giggle] I’ve never heard of it. What does that mean?

Katie? What about her?

What do you mean? I don’t know if she likes clubs like this. I’m not really friends with her anymore, so…. Why do you ask?

[to the bouncer] Oh, hi! Are you the bouncer?

[to bouncer] Uhm, yeah, I have my ID. I’ve got it in my purse here. Uhm… Isn’t it cute? 

[to bouncer] Oh… Sorry. You don’t care. I get nervous sometimes. Here you go.

[to bouncer] No… why does everyone keep asking me about Katie? I’m Samantha! It’s right there on my ID---[interrupted]

[unsure] Okay… What? But… Oh.

I can go in? Thank you!

Uhm… Why did you tell that guy Samantha’s my nick-name? That’s my name!

[accepting but suspicious] Oh… Okay.

[then totally forgotten…] Oh my gosh! That girl is totally naked up there!

[alarmed] Wait… is this a strip club?

[a little surprised, a little put off, but… still she’s been conditioned to just go with these things, so she recovers quickly when she’s thrown curve balls like this] You took me to a strip club? For our first date? That’s… really weird.

Yeah… I guess she’s hot. She’s got a lot of tattoos.

Me? [really bashful] Yeah, I have one… [giggle]

It’s kinda… secret though. [giggle]

[embarrassed giggle] I’m not telling you!

Anyway, where should we sit?

I don’t really want to be too close to the stage. All the guys around here are staring at me. [giggle] Can we go to the back. It’s darker back there.

Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here? The bouncer seemed really confused, and I don’t see any other girls here except for the dancers and waitresses…

Okay… if you say so.

Here? Okay. 

Hey! Hands off, mister! [giggle] What are you doing? 

You can’t just… grab my breast like that! What if someone sees?

[half whisper] Yeah, they’re still … hard. 

No, I don’t think I’m cold anymore. [giggle]

[surprised] What!? Are you serious? I can’t sit on your lap?

Well, …. I guess that girl over there is doing it… 

Hmm... Okay.

Is this okay? [giggle]

Yeah, she’s really pretty isn’t she?

[gasp] What…? What are you doing?

I know I let you do it in the car, but … [gasp-breathing] What if someone notices?

[PERFORMANCE NOTE: moving forward, the conversation, moans, breathing, and sounds of sex should become quiet—intimate as if their faces are very close and she is talking into his ear. –OPTIONAL SFX--The club music thumps around them, with lap dancers and waitresses buzzing about while dancers on stage collect their tips--- but Samantha is in her own little world. PLEASE NOTE: These SFX ARE NOT REQUIRED OR EVEN NECESSARY! TRUST ME.]

Yes… I’m wet, but… Oh my god your fingers feel so good. Just… just be careful okay?

What?

Sarah told you about Katie? 

[breathing as she gets fingered] She told you what Katie likes? Wait… what does that have to do with anythi—?

[gasp, breathing intensifies] Oh my god… This is really wrong. If you don’t stop that, we’re gonna get in trouble [giggle]

[whispered] No, they’re gonna catch us! 

[moaning lightly] Oh my god is that your cock? 

Oh… It’s so hard…

Do you… do you want me to rub it?

[cheerful but quiet] Okay…

Oh… wow… [soft moans and breathing] 

[finally giving in… she has no choice. Her conditioning with Sarah has made her unable to control herself or to refuse the suggestion of a “client”] 

Here… take it out of your pants. Oh… 

Uh-oh… Uhm… I think those guys over there are staring at us…

Yeah, I think they know what we’re doing… 

OK… [moan] Oh… you’re right. We should just ignore them … 

Does my hand feel good? 

Yes… I’m really horny… [out of breath] Oh god. I can’t believe I’m doing this… 

You wanna… you wanna fuck me?

[conflicted moan—she cannot say no…] [whispered]Oh fuck. Okay. 

Okay… Lemme push myself up and … stick your tip right there… and then I’ll sit dow—

[he enters her] Oh… fuck… Oh my god.

[starts moving up and down on him] Oh yeah. Oh you’re so hard. Oh, fuck, grab my tits…

[moans and humping] Oh this is so bad… we can’t do this. Oh fuck.

[panting] But… Why are you calling me Katie? [breathing, lost] I’m not Katie… I’m not a… slut like Katie… 

[moaning whisper] Oh my god. Fuck me. Fuck me.

Yeah. Oh… Oh fuck. 

Call me whatever you want, I don’t care…. 

Yes… I’m a dumb slut.

Oh god. I’m the dumb whore who gets fucked in a strip club.

Yes. Call me Katie.

Call me a stupid fuck-hole.

Oh… call me Katie.

Oh my god… I’m Katie. 

[moaning and hitched breathing] Oh fuck. You’re right. Katie likes to fuck.

Yeah, pull my tits out while you fuck me! 

Oh fuck! Oh yeah. Bury your cock in my pussy.

Oh, pull my hair. Fuck… Yeah…

Oh Fuck. Yes… call me Katie while you fuck me. Oh god yes.

Use my stupid cunt… treat me like a stripper whore…

Oh, you’re gonna make me cum. Oh, I’m so bad. I’m so bad. I’m gonna cum. Pretend I’m Katie. 

Oh fuck! Call my Katie…. Call me Katie! 

[IMPROV a few seconds: She cums – she’s trying to be quiet. She knows she has to be, but she makes a little too much noise anyway. Though she has been heavily conditioned through hypnosis to do exactly what he wants, she also enjoys it. This is joyful for her AND humiliating for her, despite not really having a clue really what’s happening to her]

[recovering] Oh, god yes… Okay. You want to cum on my face? Yeah, I’ll get on my knees. Oh yes, cum on my face. Cum on Katie’s face. Please… Yes.

[he cums on her face] Oh god… Oh yes. Your cum feels so good. It feels so nasty on my little slut-face! Oh god, yeah. I like making guys cum. 

[sounds of her slurping up his cum] Oh, it tastes so good. Oh fuck. [slurp, lick] oh I’m a little cum slut. Just like Katie [giggle] [whispered and repeated] Katie loves cum. Katie loves cum. [running together as she licks up] Katielovescum…. Katielovescum… 

Mmm… [enthusiastic slurp, lick]

[alarmed] Wait… where are you going? 

[panicked] Wait-wait-wait! Where are you going! Wait, help me up. [shouting after him] You can’t just leave me here!

Wait! Come back!

[interrupted by a man in front of her] What?

Oh, Uhmmm.. Hi sir… I didn’t see you there… I’m sorry I have to catch up to my… uhm… [she’s confused, but acquiescent, perfectly behaved]

Wait no… but I have to go… Will you let me go? 

Oh… You’re the club owner? Yeah, I met the bouncer before… 

Uhm… Oh god. You mean the guy who ran out? Uh… no he wasn’t my boyfriend… exactly…

What!? No! I’m not a whore! He didn’t pay me!

No! It’s not like that! I just… I mean! I’m sorry, we were just… well… 

Wait, what do you mean you recognize me? 

No, but that’s impossible! I’ve never been here before!

No! I think you must have me confused with someone else.

[starting to get confused… starting to forget as part of her conditioning] Wait… Uhm… What guy?

I’m sorry, what?

[calming down now because she’s forgetting] I don’t remember any guy…

Who are you again?

Okay… Uhm… hold on, I think my phone is ringing. It’s just in my purse here.

Hello? 

Sarah? 

Oh, hi girl! 

What?

Oh, uhm… …. Uh…. I don’t know… let me ask this guy.

[to club owner] Sir? Where am I?

I’m sorry, I don’t remember… 

Why is everyone staring at me? Why is there a naked lady on that stage?

Oh… uh, I think I have something on my face… do you have a bathroom I could use?

Oh right… [to Sarah on the phone] Sarah? Yeah, uhm… I don’t know where I am… 

What? 

What do you mean I’m supposed to be at Pineway and 1st Street. There’s nothing there… that’s just that old vacant lot next to that check cashing place.

He was just supposed to use me in the car?

I… I don’t know what you’re talking about Sarah. 

I’m sorry, I’m really confused again… Can you just use the locator app on your phone and come pick me up?

[to Sarah on the phone] This guy looks really mad… I don’t think I’m supposed to be here.

[to club owner] What sir? 

[alarmed] The police? But… why?! What did I do?

Oh, please don’t do that, sir, I’ll leave! I’m sorry. I’ll go. Can I just go?

[to Sarah on the phone] Oh god… Sarah? He called the police. I think I’m in trouble! 

I don’t think they’re going to let me leave…

Why are you so mad at me, Sarah!? What did I do wrong!?

Oh no. Sarah, the police are here. 

Wait! Sir? You’re taking me where? 

But, I didn’t do anything wrong! 

[earnestly] I’m so sorry… What did I do?

\----------------END---------------


End file.
